Teardrops on my wand- Hermione songfic
by HarmonicHermione
Summary: Teardrops on my guitar, Hermione relevant. takes place in fourth year. Only a one-shot. Follow and read my other stories if you like them too! I need ideas and inspiration to write about please!


_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_  
_**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**_-

A soft and familiar hand touches my shoulder, and I turn to see who it is. Harry, of course. His blue eyes shining and his warm smile gives me butterflies. The halls were busy with students rushing to their next classes, and Ron was still busy eating lunch in the grand hall. I smiled back at Harry, knowing that I wish we could be more than friends, except for the fact he is head over heals for Cho Chang. I realize that I have been staring at him so my head snaps back and I continue walking to Charms. My cheeks feel red, and I wish he knew my feelings for him.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**_  
_**And she's got everything that I have to live**__**without-**_

****I bounce on the soft velvet cushions in the Gryffindor common room and pretend to scan the walls, as Harry tells Ron and I about how he adores Cho Chang. My mind is racing and is so far away, that I do a double take when I come back to earth and find that Harry and Ron have been staring at me like I'm crazy. When Ron and Harry start describing Cho's features and keep looking back at Cho, who is sitting in the far corner of the common room, I close my eyes and cover my forehead like I have a headache, so I can go upstairs to bed without questions.

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny **_

_**And I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night-**_

****Books are piled up lining the table in the library Harry and I are sitting at. My hand is glued over my mouth to stop me from laughing at Harry's stories and jokes. I can't believe how amazing he is, and how he doesn't even notice me in the slightest, but I don't care when I'm with him. He says something and we both burst out laughing, making the librarian come out from around a bookshelf and scold us. We settle down and start back on our homework when I notice him occasionally taking glances at Cho, who is sitting at another table with her friends passing notes and giggling. It breaks my heart.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do-**_

__ Another night spent looking out the window from Hagrid's little house on the campus after hours. Everyone else is laughing and drinking plentiful amounts of butterbeer, while I smile every time someone cracks a joke, but usually is dazing at the beautiful stars shining over Hogwarts and the Black Lake.

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause-**_

****Cho and Harry are looking at each other from across the ballroom. Cho turned Harry down, and Harry had been really sad lately, even with the Patil Twins both wanting to dance with him. I on the other hand, have been almost perfectly happy dancing with Krum, and looking away from the dreadful glances of Ron. I look at Cho. Although I look beautiful tonight, so does she. She is a smaller size than me but just as tall, her hair is perfect, no acne, and great teeth. I have almost all of those, but she has something that I will never have: Harry.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.**_

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.-

_****_ Break. Finally. Time to see my old friends and forget about my feelings for Harry. Maybe meet someone else. As I pack my bag before getting on the train, I flip over the picture of Harry in my purse that is tucked away, and board the train.


End file.
